Hinata's Confession
by AquaSkye16
Summary: R&R. Hinata decides to confess. How will she do it? Of course, getting some help from her friends...absolute romantic professionals, right? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Hinata's Confession**_

Chapter One: Sakura's Plan and Her Hyperness

"Sa-Sak-Sakura…"

"Eh?" Sakura looked at the furiously blushing Hyuuga. "What is it, Hinata?"

"We-Well…um…you're…on Naruto-kun's team, right? S-So…I thought…maybe you had…an idea…of…"

"How to confess, right! I'm right, aren't I! Of course I'm right! It's about time! ALL RIGHT! SHE'S GONNA CONFESS! OH YEAH, I'M GOOD!"

"N-no…"

Unfortunately the stuttering Hyuuga's whispers were drowned out by Sakura's frenzied screams. Then Sasuke came up with a large hammer and hit Sakura on the head with it. She immediately fell unconscious.

"She had too much to drink last night," he said dully.

"W-What! W-Wait a minute! We're underage! We-we're only twelve!"

Sasuke looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Not liquor, soda. She gets like this when she gets too much sugar. The grocery store had a sale on root beer."

"Oh…" Hinata looked at Sakura quizzically. "Wh-When will she be awake?"

"Give her five minutes."

"HINATA! CONFESS! OH YEAH! AND RISK GETTING SHOT DOWN COMPLETELY! GO FOR IT, HINATA!"

"Never mind. Five seconds was good."

After Sakura calmed down a bit and drank a bit of water (well, more like had it forced down her throat and she almost drowned) she said, "So, Hinata! You came to me to see how you could confess, right?"

"I guess…" Hinata wrinkled her eyebrows in thought. In fact, so much had happened she had forgot what she was asking, so confessing was okay.

"OHMYGOSH! HINATA's EYEBROWS ARE WRINKLY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

SPLASH!

"AACK! Sasuke-kun, what did you do that for? Now I'm all wet and have little fishies crawling down my—" Sakura paused. "Wow, Hinata! When did you get here?"

Sasuke sighed. It was going to be a long day.

At last, around 48 hours later, Sakura's sugar craze ceased and she was able to think clearly. "So, I'm gonna tell you how to confess!"

"I know—" Sasuke began.

"So," Sakura interrupted. "You're going to play hard-to-get! Make Naruto envious!"

'Wouldn't that only work if he liked her in the first place?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course he likes her! He shows it all the time!"

"If you say so…"

"So, you're going to go out with Kiba!"

"Wh-Whaaaattt?"

"It's perfect! You and doggie boy, strolling along! Naruto comes and says in a mighty voice, 'Unhand my woman, doggie boy!' 'Never,' says doggie boy! Naruto pounds doggie boy into a pulp and turns to Hinata. 'Let's go to the Ichiraku ramen shop now!' 'No,' says Hinata boldly! 'You've ignored me for years! You have never liked me! You have always cared for the beautiful, kind, modest, talented—"

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a threatening voice.

"Right, right! 'Sakura!' 'No,' says Naruto! 'Since I have learned that she is Sasuke's one and only true love, I have watched you! I have fallen in love with you! Will you marry me, Hinata!' 'Of course!' Hinata cries. Scene change! Sasuke walks up to me and says, 'Sakura, you are more beautiful, kind, modest and talented than anyone I've ever met! Please, marry me!' 'YES! OH YEAH! WHO'S THE BEST! I AM!' I cry. We walk off into the sunset. The end." Sakura finished dramatically.

"Sakura, I'm right here, and this isn't a romance novel. This is a world full of emotionless ninjas. And, that's not confessing, and if I'm correct, 99 percent of the time that tactic doesn't work."

"Don't shatter my dream, Sasuke-kun! So Hinata! Go tell Kiba of the plan! Or better yet, I'll drag you over to Kiba, who is standing right over there listening to our every word, and tell him of the plan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Hinata's Confession**_

Chapter Two: Plan A

"So," Kiba said. "Everyone wins except me, because all I get is being pounded to a pulp by Naruto like at the Chuunin Exams."

"Right! Except this time, you let yourself be pounded to a pulp!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wait, but why should I do this?"

"Because it's all part of the master plan!" Sakura snickered evilly. "The plan to take over the world with my henchmen, Horrific Hinata and Sly Sasuke!" She smirked.

Sasuke hit her over the head. "Okay, Stupid Sakura, number one, smirking is my thing. You can snicker evilly. Number two, I am not a henchman, I am a mastermind, and taking over the world is my thing. Taking over California is your thing."

"What if I decided to set my expectations a little higher? So Calfornia is one of the most important parts of the world, I want the whole thing!"

"Too bad."

"WWWHHHAATTTTTTT—"

"Er, guys," Kiba and Hinata sweatdropped. "Isn't it about time to get back on topic?"

"Right, right," Sakura assumed a cool stance. "So, Kiba. If you do this, I'll pay you ten thousand ryou!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Hinata, go steal ten thousand ryou out of the Hyuuga fortune!"

"All right, all right! I'll do it! I don't want my teammate in jail," Kiba sighed. "So…what's a _date_?"

Sasuke sighed. It was going to be another long day.

"Okay, so this is how things are going to work," Sakura said. "You and Kiba are going to walk, hand in hand, past the Ichiraku Ramen Stall. If he doesn't notice you, walk by it again. Keep repeating until he notices you."

"Sakura, you're making it sound like the instructions people put on prescriptions," Sasuke said.

"SO?"

"Never mind…"

"Oh. Okay…" Hinata blushed. Kiba took her hand and they started to walk by the Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto sat inside, slurping up his fourth bowl of ramen. They walked by again. And again. Twenty times, actually, before the ramen stall owner finally said, "Will you two stop that? You're distracting the customers!"

"Eh?" Naruto turned around. "Hey, Hinata, Kiba! Did you two get together? You look like a good couple!"

"Wh-What?" Hinata asked, growing worried.

"Yeah, you two look good together!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kiba cried. "I want to be single! I want to be a bachelor! NNNNOOOOOOO!!!! I'm only twelve!!!! I'm too young to get married!!!!!!"

"Okay, so come back here!" Sakura dragged the two back into the shadows, with Naruto staring after them.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled the distressed Kiba.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"……okay….."

"So, plan A didn't work, so on to plan B!" Sakura drew out a blueprint. This is the blueprint of the White House. So, we are going to sneak in and kidnap the President…"

"SAKURA!" Kiba and Sasuke hit Sakura over the head.

"Okay, okay! So this is the blueprint of Naruto's apartment. We will sneak in through the window and kidnap him…"

"How is this going to help Hinata's situation?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't. Oops. This was my plan to kidnap Naruto and drown him so I can have another teammate. Okay, Hinata!" Sakura clamped her hands down on Hinata's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Are you ready? Are you prepared to confess?"

"M-Maybe….I mean, yes…"

"Good, because plan B involves you dying."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Hinata's Confession**_

Chapter Three: Plan B

"DYING!" Sasuke, Kiba, and even Hinata yelled.

"Okay, so I see you're not good with that." Sakura sighed. "Fine. The substitute plan, pretending to die."

"Much better," Kiba sighed in relief.

"Hn." Sasuke leaned back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa," Hinata cried softly, her voice dying out. It seemed she had lost her voice for the moment.

"So you guys agree with me! Wonderful!" Sakura cried. "So here's the plan!"

"Oh no," Sasuke said, not very dramatically.

"So the plan is, first, I run to tell Naruto to come to the river! I say, 'Naruto! Come to the river! Kiba is drowning Hinata!'"

"WAIT!" Kiba waved his hands around frantically. "I am so not drowning Hinata!"

"Fine! Jeez, we have to stop making revisions to my plan! Hinata is drowning in the river because she can't swim. Naruto says, 'Oh, no! My beloved is drowning!' He sprints as fast as possible to the river. He swims out and rescues Hinata and lays her out on the beach and performs CPR! Then when she flutters her eyes open, he declares his true love for her! Then Sasuke comes up to me and says, 'Watching those two has inspired me to declare my true love for you too, Sakura! Marry me!'"

"WAIT A MINUTE." Sasuke said, a vein throbbing in his forehead. "Why do these plans involve me marrying you, and make Naruto sound like a romance novel?" He turned to Hinata. "Wow, Hinata, you sure are silent."

Hinata was waving her arms and opening and closing her mouth, making raspy little sounds.

"Sounds like she's good with the CPR idea! Let's go!" Sakura dragged Hinata to the river and pushed her in, then ran off to the Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata flailed about in the water.

Sasuke and Kiba stood by, sweatdropping, though they didn't dare save Hinata for fear of Sakura's wrath.

"Naruto! Naruto! Come to the river quickly! Hinata is drowning!" Sakura said, screaming dramatically.

"Why don't you save her?" Naruto asked. "I'm eating."

"I, uh, don't know how to swim!"

"Okay…" Naruto sort of jogged to the river, because his stomach was full of ramen. He jumped in the river and sank like a stone. Sasuke had to jump in the river to save Naruto and Kiba had to save Hinata, who by this time was floating down the river a mile away.

"So, my two plans didn't work…" Sakura mumbled, with Sasuke and Kiba glaring at her and Hinata looking at her over a cup of warm tea. "Now, I have an idea! Let's go to Ino! She'll probably have an idea!"

"I…okay…" Hinata sneezed. She secretly hoped Naruto didn't hate her for almost making him drown.

"So, forehead! You need my help!" Ino leaned on the counter of the flower shop.

"Yeah, Ino-pig! Do you have any ideas on how Hinata can confess?" Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh! Bring him flowers, and hide behind the bouquet while you tell him!"

"Let me guess…from your flower shop?" Sasuke asked dully.

"Well, this is cheaper than advertising in the newspaper or on TV," Ino shrugged. "So, this bouquet would be good." She pointed at a large bouquet of white and pink roses. "Very feminine, very romantic."

"Naruto isn't a girl," Sasuke said.

"It's perfect for confessing to someone."

"Naruto isn't a girl," Sasuke repeated.

"Oh, I remember the first boy who confessed to me gave me one…"

"Naruto…oh, never mind."

"Hey Hinata! Wait…where are you?" Naruto asked, trying to look around the bouquet. "Well, anyway, come on in!"

Hinata smiled behind the roses. Naruto was inviting her into his apartment! Naruto was inviting her into…

SPLAT!

She fell flat on her face in the threshold of Naruto's apartment because she tripped on his rug.

"AAAACCCKKKKK! HINATA, ARE YOU OKAY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Hinata's Confession**_

Chapter Four: Chocolate Cake and Green Spandex

"So my idea didn't work, either…" Ino mumbled guiltily. "Sorry, Hinata."

"I-It's okay…"

"Be still!" Sakura said, bandaging up Hinata's nose.

"O-Ouch!"

"Oh, hey! Shikamaru, Chouji, you guys are late!" Ino waved.

"….troublesome woman…."

"…." (sound of munching chips)

"You guys!" Ino said. "Do you have any ideas of how Hinata can confess to Naruto?"

"….that's too troublesome to think about…"

"I know!" Chouji paused in his snacking. "She can bake him a cake! Everyone likes cakes! While you're at it, you can bake me one too! I like chocolate with chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles and chocolate filling and edible chocolate candles and chocolate…" He suddenly had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"That does it!" Sakura cried. "Everyone, it's off to the kitchen!"

"…troublesome…" Shikamaru murmered.

After around twelve hours of constant shoving and pushing and burning and scraping, Hinata arrived at Naruto's door holding a large vanilla cake with whipped cream and cooked ramen noodles strewn around the top. Unfortunately the Hyuuga kitchen had permanent damage that could probably not be fixed. Ino knocked on the door for her before darting away.

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhh…." Naruto opened the door and yawned sleepily. "Hinata? What are you doing here? Come on in. Wow, that's a large cake. Will it fit inside?"

"I-I think…"

SPLAT!

She tripped on the threshold of his apartment and the cake went SPLAT against Naruto. He lay on the ground, not able to move because of the huge cake and Hinata pinning him to the ground.

"He really ought to get that fixed, the idiot," Sasuke said.

"So Chouji's idea didn't work either," Kiba sighed.

"What about your cousin, Neji?" Ino asked.

"Oh, the genius when it comes to being romantic?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"It can't hurt," Sakura said.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"YOUTHFUL HINATA! What are you doing?" the prodigy asked as he opened his door.

"OHMYGOSH! Neji wears footsie pajamas! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—"

Sasuke hit Sakura over the head with the hammer. "Wow, the effect has never lasted this long. I've got to talk to her mom about how much she drinks."

"SHE DRINKS?" Neji, Ino, Kiba, and the rest of the Hyuuga household asked.

Sasuke slapped his head. "I have to stop saying that."

"So you came to me, the youthful Neji, to see what she should do! I, and my best friend Lee, and Gai-sensei shall think about this!"

"Neji-san, are you feeling well?" Hinata asked timidly.

"You mean, is he well?" Sakura asked, edging away.

"You mean, is he Neji?" Sasuke took hold of Neji's face and sort of, well…pulled. And it came off. The rest of them screamed. Neji screamed. Youthfully. The person inside his closet screamed.

"LEE!" Gai burst out of the closet. "Lee, are you okay! Is your face hurt!"

"No, Gai-sensei! But we have been found out!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Well, let's cut the chatter. Down to business!" Sakura pulled them both by their ears out of the sunset.

"Of course! Since we are here we shall help Hinata!" Lee sat down and out of nowhere, grabbed a green spandex. In Hinata's size.

"Yes! You should put on this spandex and run around Naruto's apartment!" Gai flashed his smile and did a thumbs-up.

"NO!" Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and the rest of the Hyuuga household shouted. Shikamaru and Chouji still sat back.

"I-well, okay…it might work…"

"Yeah, and the only cost is your pride," Sasuke said.

Naruto stepped outside of his apartment, savoring the new day. Then he saw a very strange sight. Hinata was running outside of his apartment, wearing green spandex and screaming as loudly as she could about "Youthfulness." He decided he hand't gotten enough sleep and went back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Hinata's Confession**_

Chapter Five: The End

Neji and Tenten were walking back from morning training when they saw a very strange sight. Hinata was running outside of Naruto's apartment, wearing green spandex and screaming as loudly as she could about "Youthfulness." People were staring at her like she was some sort of mad person. Neji immediately went over and dragged Hinata back to the Hyuuga house, where the others were waiting. In his room. A very, very, very large vein throbbed in his forehead.

"Would someone care to tell me why Hinata is acting like Lee and Gai and why you are all in my room?" he said threateningly.

"Long story." Sakura said, shrugging.

Neji cracked his fists.

"Which I would be happy to tell you!"

"So Hinata is going to confess to that hyper kid, Naruto." Neji said.

"Uh-huh." Kiba said. "But it isn't working, and we have almost killed him several times."

"Do you have any ideas?" Ino asked.

"No. Why would I know something like that?"

"Do you have any ideas, Tenten?" Ino said, turning to the weapons mistress.

"Maybe…" Tenten suddenly had a look in her eyes. "You could put a dog with rabies in his apartment, have it bite him, then take it out."

"How will that help!"

"Paper cranes!" Tenten withdrew one from her weapons pouch. "Make a thousand of them and hang them in his hospital room. It'll all be very dramatic. Say, 'Naruto, even though you are ridden with disease and would turn on me any moment, I will stay loyal! You are more precious to me than the sun itself, for you are my sun, shining upon me each and every day! I love you!' Then he will say, 'Hinata, please, leave…I love you as well, and would not want to kill you.' Hinata refuses, then Naruto goes beserk and kills her. Some random person, most likely me, comes in and kills him. Some random person, most likely Neji, buries them together with the thousand cranes strewn over their graves. Some random people, most likely Sakura and Ino, comes by every once in a while and puts down more cranes and flowers every six months."

"WHAT?" Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Gai, Chouji, Hinata, and even Shikamaru yelled.

"She likes tragedies, like Romeo and Juliet," Neji explained.

"Well, I guess that's out of the question," Sasuke said.

"Well, my second plan is to make an origami heart and give to Naruto, saying, 'This resembles my love for you. Please keep it with you always, even if you do not return my feelings.' Then pretend to walk away. Naruto catches your arm and says, 'No, Hinata, my love. I have always watched you from afar, and admired you. I love you as well.'"

"…okay…"

Unfortunately, Hinata was unable to make an origami heart, and got so many paper cuts on her hands it took a month for them to heal. She and the rest hung their heads, for there was no one else to ask (Shino and the Sand Siblings were of no help, of course). Sasuke then said, simply, "Well, I guess there's nothing else for it. I have an idea."

"Wh-What!" Hinata was getting excited.

"Why don't you pretend that he is planning to go out with someone, say Sakura, and if you do not confess he will ignore your feelings forever. Go up to him boldly and say simply, 'Naruto, I need to tell you something. I have always admired you from afar, and my feelings for you grew into something more. I love you.' There. Done. Voila. Fin."

"That will never work," Ino said. "It's too simple, you need something more extravagant."

"Try it," the Uchiha prodigy said.

"Hinata? Wow, you've been coming here a lot. What is it?"

"Um…" Hinata closed her eyes and blushed. "I uh…I…need to tell you…something."

"What?"

"I-I have always admired you from afar…and I-uh, my feelings grew into something more, and…I…I…love you…"she finished very, very, very softly.

"What? Hinata, speak up."

"I…I…I LOVE YOU!"

"Eh?"

"Eh?" Hinata was surprised that her voice came out so loudly.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Naruto smiled and patted Hinata on the head. "Well, for one thing, my girlfriend would never stutter. So lets work on that, shall we?"

Hinata smiled. Thank you, Sasuke.

"So, we're in the end scene?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What are the lines?"

"Right here…let's take a look."

"OH YEAH, WHO'S THE BEST! I AM! OH, YEAH!"

"Oh, no…"

"OH YEAH, SAY THEM, SAY THEM!"

"…No."

"Say them." Sakura said in a soft and threatening voice.

"Fine! Sakura, you are the most beautiful, kind, modest, and talented person I've ever met. Watching those two has inspired me. Will you be my girlfriend too."

"Dramatically!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Fine, but I get a boyfriend, I get a boyfriend, Ino-pig!"

"WHAT!"

"HAHAHHAAHAA! Time to take over the—"

Sasuke hit her over the head with the hammer.


End file.
